


Lilly's Christmas Wish

by BookWyrm07



Series: A New Goal [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Christmas Chronicle
Genre: Christmas, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, The Christmas Chronicle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: Corey's niece has a special Christmas wish. She wants Santa to visit Uncle Corey and his pack and give them presents, because they've been really good, but are too old to ask for themselves.





	Lilly's Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> My kids are obsessed with The Christmas Chronicle on Netflix. So this is the result of writing while they watch it. Kurt Russel makes the best Santa, ever!
> 
> This takes place after Santa leaves Teddy and Kate, but before he goes back to the North Pole
> 
> Also I took some inspiration from the Dresden Files making Santa part of the Fae.

The video was shaky. A small girl, four and three quarters years old if you were to ask her smiled waving at the camera. “Hi, Santa!” she chirped excitedly, “It’s me, Lilly. I've been a suuuuper good girl this year. I help Mama with Patrick all the time. I even changed his diaper all by myself once. It wasn't a poopie one, though, and I helped clean up all the baby powder. I taught my two of my little cousins to do this.” She stuck her tongue out touched it to her nose. “And I moved all my stuff to my new room without any help. See!” 

She waved the camera around. In the blur of movement you could see toys, a small table with a tea set. Her face came into view again. “It used to be Uncle Corey's room, but he moved in with his pack. They're werewolves. They are really, really good werewolves, too. They saved us from naked zombies, and Theo is always super nice and gives me shoulder rides when I ask nicely, even though everyone else says I'm getting too big.” She looked sad for a second. “I know they’re growed up and growed up peoples don't ask you for presents, but they deserve good presents.” A look of determination crossed her face. “That's what I want. I want you to visit Uncle Corey's pack give them what they want for Christmas, and a new doll. One with curly blond hair, like mine. Thank you, Santa. Merry Christmas. Bye bye!” She waved at the camera. “Oh! And I'll delete this after I send it to you, so it doesn't take up space on Mama's phone.” 

\---

Liam opened his eyes. He could see sunlight coming through the window. That could only mean one thing. “Theo! Wake up, it's CHRISTM-” The last word came as a scream, until the pillow hit his face and pressed down.

“You know, it is possible to sleep in on Christmas. You do not have to, literally, get up with the sun,” Theo said before he moved the pillow from his boyfriend's face.

Liam gave a wicked smirk. “I like choking, not smothering. Getting up super early is half the fun with Christmas.” He got out of bed pulling on sweatpants, and throwing clothes, including a red santa hat, at Theo. “lets go, before mom gets up and makes us eat breakfast first.”

Theo rolled his eyes and shook his head, but still followed Liam. They had made it to the living room before Jenna's voice rang out in warning. “William Michael Dunbar, don't you so much as think about opening even one of those presents before breakfast.”

Liam froze eyes wide. “She used my full name. She only does that when she is thinking about why some animals eat their young.”

“She was woken up before six on Christmas morning by her nearly adult son screaming. Can you blame her for considering filicide?” Theo asked with a shrug.

A few minutes later the entire family, Theo included, were making french toast with eggs and fresh fruit. “How come you didn't call Theo by his full name? He was coming down stairs with me.” Liam asked.

“One, he only followed you down stairs, it was your idea. Theo would have still been asleep if you hadn't woken up the whole street. Two, I don't know his middle name,” Jenna answered as she mixed the batter.

“Jonathan,” Theo supplied.

“Eww your dad's first name is your middle name.” Liam made a face. Theo only shrugged, so Liam started complaining that everything was taking too long. They needed to get to the presents. Jenna, David and Theo enjoyed his frustration. 

Only when everyone had finished eating, and the dishes washed did Jenna say, “Okay, let's go open presents.” 

Liam dashed to the living room, pulled a big present from under the tree, and with a smile brighter than the sun he set it in front of Theo. When Jenna and David nodded Theo tore open the paper. His eyes widened when he saw the stylized cardboard Harry Potter trunk. He opened it to find all seven hardcover books in the series in emerald green and silver jackets. He stared in amazement, mouth open.

“You only had the digital copies, right? I hope you like the house jackets,. I mean you're definitely a Slytherin,” Liam said still smiling.

“Wow, this is amazing, Littlewolf. I love it, and yeah I'm a Slytherin.” Theo took another box from under the tree, and handed it to the werewolf. “It isn't as grand as your present, but I think you'll like it.”

Liam shredded the paper, ripped the box open rather than opening it and let out an excited squeak. He held up the stuffed black wolf wearing a pink hoodie. He unzipped the front and laughed. “It looks just like you! White patch on the chest and all. It even smells like you.”

“I had some of my wolf fur mixed in with the stuffing. It should hold my scent for-” he was cut off by the werewolf tackling him in a hug. 

“I love it,” he said before he kissed Theo. They broke apart when Jenna took their picture. Everyone enjoyed their gifts, the morning filled with laughter. 

Just before noon Jenna and David were off to his sister's house, while Theo and Liam went to meet the full pack at Theo's warehouse for an unconventional Christmas movie marathon of Die Hard, Gremlins, and for those staying late Krampus.

\---

A large red semi truck was parked in front of the warehouse, not in the loading dock, but sideways blocking Theo's reserved space and the side door he always used. The chimera pulled his truck into a spot nearby. Stiles and Mason parked their cars in next to him. 

“I thought you said they weren't going to be here during the holiday,” Liam said eyeing the truck.

“That's not my tenant.” Theo sniffed the air “It smells weird.”

“Cookies, pine, peppermint, smells like Christmas.” Scott said. 

Theo rolled his eyes. “Of course it does, must be Santa's mobile workshop.”

An old man with a large gray beard came around the front of the truck. His red leather fur lined coat fell to his ankles and his hat and suit were made of lush red velvet. A large bag made of the same material was slung over his shoulder. He smelled like cookies and magic.

Liam's eyes lit up. “Santa!” He yelled. 

Theo put a hand on his boyfriend's arm keeping him from running up to the old man, and moved forward to stand in front of the pack. “It isn't often that a small wolf pack is honored by a visit from a King of Fairie,” Theo spoke carefully, “to what do we owe this honor?”

Behind him he heard Nolan ask, “Santa's gay? I thought Mrs Claus was a lady.”

“She is a lady, a very attractive blond, I might add. I don't know why they think she looks like Granny from Loony Toons,” Santa said shaking his head.

“Please excuse Nolan. He really is just that big of an idiot,” Theo asked shooting the former hunter a harsh look.

Santa waved away the apology with a smile. “As to why I'm here. A little girl made a last minute wish that I come visit all of you.” He turned to Corey. “Tell that neice of yours that she needs to ask before Christmas Eve morning. I've had a crazier night than normal and the elves didn't see to her video until I was in lockup.” He ignored their curious looks, and addressed everyone, “I have gifts for all of you.”

“I've dealt with the fae before, what's the price?” Theo asked.

“I'm not one of the sidhe!” He sounded offended. “I'm Santa Claus, Kris freaking Kringle on Christmas I give presents to the good little boys and girls that believe. Well, Lilly believes. She believes enough for all of you, and she asked for me to visit you,” he gestured at himself and back at them, “and to give you guys what you wanted for Christmas, so here I am.” He stood directly in front of Theo now. “Now, for the first time in your life, Theo Raeken you made the nice list. I know there was that thing last month with the priest, but I'm just gonna call that naughty in the pursuit of nice. Your heart was in the right place. Your present is inside. It's not the kind of thing I can bring out.” Theo blinked in confusion. 

He turned to Liam, “Now, Liam, being on the nice list is nothing new for you, even if you do have some naughty moments. I give you much of the credit for turning that one around,” he pointed at Theo, “I know you've wanted this for years and your mom has always said no.” Santa pulled a giant sword from his bag. “An authentic Scottish claymore complete with Dunbar clan crest on the hilt. It's sharp, don't hurt yourself.” 

He moved quickly from pack member to pack member giving out presents. Corey got a new tablet. Nolan a phone and a recommendation for a dictionary app. Mason a very old looking book out of Santa's personal collection of mythology. Malia jumped in excitement at an all expenses paid trip to Paris for her and Scott. “All set up for spring break,” Santa had said. 

Lydia's eyes lit up as he handed her a pair of strappy black stiletto heels with bright red soles. “Louboutin,” she said smirking, “perfect,” and kissed him on the cheek.

He laughed, and it was more of a ha ha than a ho ho sound, “Mrs Claus did the same thing when I gave her a pair for our anniversary.”

He turned to Stiles, and gave a wink. “Lars!” He called out. A small fuzzy blond thing with big eyes and a pointed hat popped out from under the Jeep. 

Stiles jumped back, “holy gremlins, Batman! Whatever you do Santa, don't get that thing wet or feed it after midnight.”

It said something in another language. Santa talked to it in the same language before it nodded, jumped onto the Jeep's bumper and opened the hood. Inside looked brand new, all shiny metal and new hoses. Not a scrap of duct tape to be seen.

“She'll run like new.” He turned to Scott. “Now that Stiles will be taking Roscoe back east, you'll be needing a set of wheels of your own. I'm thinking something you can transport animals in. Sven!” An SUV drove out from the back of the truck and stopped directly in front of them. A small gray fuzzy thing a little bigger than Lars stood behind the wheel. He opened the door and he and three more of the things came out.

“Oh God, there's more of them,” Stiles muttered.

Santa tossed the keys to Scott. “Alright. Pack visited, each of you given what you want, Lilly had her doll under the tree,” he said to himself. To the pack said, “Merry Christmas, Theo I expect you to keep up the good behavior.” He disappeared. A moment later a sleigh being led by eight reindeer flew out the back of the trailer, flew high in the sky and disappeared with a flash of green. The truck pulled out the gray elf Sven stood in the window. He said something in his language and flipped Stiles off. 

“Theo, what did you do to a priest, that could be called naughty in the pursuit of nice?” Scott asked hesitantly.

“I made sure he wouldn't rape any more kids.” He was already walking to the door of the warehouse.

As Theo opened the door to the stairway Scott asked, “did you kill him?”

“No,” Theo lied, easily.

Stiles snorted, “not that I want to defend Theo or anything, but even if he did, that isn't murder. It's pest control.” Scott gave him an astonished look. “The Catholic Church has enough money and lawyers to keep their people out of jail, Scott. Even if police get evidence the priest usually just gets transferred out of jurisdiction before they can arrest him.”

Corey spoke up, despite his efforts to keep his voice neutral everyone could hear the bitterness in his words, “That's only if the parents decide to press charges, most of the time they want to handle it through the church. To save the embarrassment and trauma of a trial.” Mason took Corey's hand and gave it a squeeze, the question clear on his face. Corey squeezed back, but didn't say anymore.

Theo got the door open and froze. “Holy shit,” he said his voice hardly a whisper. He walked across the new hardwood floor to the island that hadn't been there the day before. His countertops were granite, the cabinets and appliances all new, black and stainless steel. The peeling paint replaced with a fresh coat of pale blue. His living room still had the same battered couch and oversized chairs, but new window lit up that side of the room. Theo's cats all lounged on a cat tree that was also new. Freddie gave him a slow blink, and Theo could smell the catnip.

“Glad they got a gift too,” Liam laughed.

The chimera walked to a door that hadn't been there before. The room had only been loosely framed. Stepping inside Theo smiled at row after row of built in floor to ceiling bookshelves. They were empty, but he could fix that soon enough. He set the box set Liam had given him on the top of a waist high shelf on the back wall. Above the shelf was a mural of Hogwarts. 

“Hey Theo,” Liam yelled out, “our bedroom is empty.”

He smiled at the “our”. Leaving the library he pointed at another new room, this one built off the back side of the bathrooms. “That's the master bedroom. When the bar opens down stairs I'll turn the fermentation room into a private bathroom.” 

“Well, your current bathroom is much better,” Lydia said with approval. “That disgusting yellow tile is gone and you have a real bathtub. I also like the skylight over the mirror.”

“Thanks,” Theo said, “I can't believe how closely they followed my plans. This is perfect.” He shrugged. “I might just have to keep up this being good thing.”


End file.
